


Step On Me

by JuliaRika



Series: Vergil’s Lovers [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Humiliation, Lust, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sexy, Smut, step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRika/pseuds/JuliaRika
Summary: You are brave enough to fight the legandary dark slayer that alone already had him interested in your power. But little do you know one of your dark secrets become told once he gets you under his feet quite literally.  (Smut) VergilXOc /XReader





	Step On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the last story if you want it to be a reader insert just include your own name hair color eye color etc. no beta reader this time around so it is super RAW (tehe). Enjoy some sexy time with the handsome devil himself. - Julia Rika

Step On Me 

Metal clashed against metal. Striking at just the right angle to make sparks fly across the boodsoked battle ground. A woman strong and fearless stood before the legendary dark slayer himself. Her boldness and strength intrigued him and so they began this dance of death together. 

Spinning, striking, dodgeing, utill beads of sweat lined her face. Blood covered her lips and some tricked down her chest due to her fighting. She was beginning to weaken as her katana clashed with his own. It felt like hours as she managed to keep up with his powerful stamina, yet not a single bead of sweat lined his body. He remained spotless regardless of all there fighting. In one last effort she collided blades with the son of Sparda. His power begins to overwhelm her as he sent her flying back with a counter. He quickly zoomed in front of her sparking his katana against hers. Her knees began to wobble as he put more pressure into her. 

“Interesting...” The son of Sparda pured as his blue eyes met her own.

“What surprised I can keep up  
With you??” She mocks as she pushed hard against her blade.

Hm”. He chuckled as he suddenly pointed his sword upwards. A slashing motion. This made his sword clash on her own and suddenly disarming her. 

Her eyes widened as she saw her site go blurry for a moment. He had kicked her in the stomach knocking her on her back. A few feet await from him. Her sword flew up and fell on the Ground before her. He walked ever so slowly twirling his Yamato expertly. She began to couch as she saw him drawing closer. She dove for her sword as he swung down at her. She managed to roll away in time as the back of her shirt caught on his blade ripping it. 

She got up in a flash driving her blade back towards the man. 

“Your just a mere human yet you can keep up with my movements. Intriguing.” He said wile there blades were crossed. 

She chuckled in a sultry manner which aroused something in him. “Well then maybe you shouldn’t underestimate humans then.” She said. As she pushed back against him. And countered his cut attack. She then Jumped up and swung down at him actually connecting with his shoulder. “Take me seriously damn it!” She yelled as Her blade cut thru his jacket and thru his skin. He remained unamused as she descended her sword stoping half way stuck inside his shoulder.  
She gasped as she tried to remove her blade but his had grabbed her arm and twisted it throwing her to the ground.  
“You try to challenge me? That’s laughable. Unfortunately you end up a disappointment.” He said.

“W-what are you!?” She asked blood dripping down her arm. As she observed the man with half a sword thru his shoulder. 

The man let a smirk grace his lips  
“Foolish woman do you even know who I am?” Her asked as a blue aura buzzed around him 

She crawled to get up as she watched him pull her blade out of his shoulder. A river of blood followed but it looked as if his wound had closed. She gasped out, taking a knee. He then thru her sword at her landing at her feet. His blood splattered her hands and face. She looked up at the man slowly walking towards her, the tip of his katana kissing the ground as he closed in on her. She immediately stood and grabbed the sword. She could feel the air shift and grow cold as he glared at her. She eased her sword up in front of her and stepped back slowly.  
“No...you can’t be.” She said as fear started to take her.

He continued his assault walking with haste towards the woman. His smirk widened. “Oh have you figured it out yet?”

Her eyes widened as she realizes he was not bluffing. He was indeed. The son of Sparda. And she panicked.  
“No! Get back!” She screamed as fear washed over her her knees shaking. He then swung his sword at her as she clashed with him. Fear over taking her. He pushed harder against her blade and the force from it pushed her back slightly. He then swung at her again slowly pushing her further back into a barrier. The more she feared him the stronger he got and it terrified her. He then knocked her sword up from her hands disarming her once again. The force from it had Her head colliding with the hard stone as she let out a cry.  
“Get away from me!” She yelled as she they her hands out In front of her they collided with his shoulders as she squirmed to get away.

She saw his blade aimed at her throat as she was pressed firmly against a cold wall. She saw him draw his arm back to stab her as she tried to roll out from the pin. He then shocked her by grabbing her throat and lifted her of the ground.  
“Your strong but you can never amount to son of Sparda.” His voice hummed in her ear. 

“V-Vergil!” She gasped as her air was beginning to fade she bit her lip as her gaze meant with his own. Something had snapped inside him and it was slowly making its way to the surface. 

“You dare speak my name woman.” He said bringing himself closer towards her body. His eyes narrowed.

Her vision was blurry as he closed in on her. His smell washed over her senses as he brought his lips to her ear.  
“Well then....when I’m done with you, you will be sure remember my name woman.” He then pulled back as he looked down into her fading eyes. 

“On you knees” he said as he drop her. She gasped and coughed trying to get her air back as she fell to her knees before him head facing the ground.  
She was about to get up on her wobbly feet until he pushed her onto her back with his foot. His brown leather boots held her in place. Her hair fell around her and her arms stretched out before him. Her breathing was heavy and labored against his foot. He smirked as he dug his weight into her sternum, Earning a small cry from her lips. 

Aiming his Yamato at her throat. He spoke.  
“I hope your prepared.” His eyes darkened as he pressed more weight down on her. The tip of his sword pricking her neck.  
“S-stop!” She yelled As her eyes met his own blue ones. 

“Do you fear death?” He asked as he lightly traced Yamato’s tip down her neck. 

She remained silent as his sword moved further down her neck in between her collar bones. A thin line of blood beaded from her throat down. Red stained the cool tip of His sword and he smirked wickedly.  
“No but... I fear a long death” she whispered ashamed that he is forcing her to answer him.

He kept his smirk as he watched her blood drip and pool down her neck. His look made her sick as she balled her fists. 

“Well aren’t you unlucky.” He said in a smooth voice that sent shivers up her spine. He moved his sword further down her chest cutting her shirt slightly down the middle. He shut his eyes and let out a suggestive laugh.  
“Well then I’ll play with you nice and slow then.” He said leaning over her downed body. He opened his eyes slowly as red glows from them. “Your my pray now woman.” 

Her eyes widened as he slid his leather clad foot down her chest over her stomach. She tried to wiggle under him but his sword would pierce her if she made any sudden movements. Her vision going dizzy looking at his bloodlust eyes. 

She closed her own eyes hard hoping this was a bad dream but she was brought back to reality when His sword cut down her shirt like butter. The sound of her shirt ripping filled her ears. As her exposed chest heaved up and down frantically. His eyes never leaving the trail of red blood that followed in Yamatos wake. He used the tip of the sword to push back the shredded wrappings Exposing more of her sill clad breasts to him. Her hands immediately went up to cover herself but he hit her hands away with the back of his sword. 

With a yelp she still had her hands up as he continued to drag Yamato’s blade across her skin. She hand reached out to grip his boot with one and another hand touches his sharp blade. She shudders under him as he pressed his weight on her stomach. She bit her lip and turned her head to the side muffling a cry. Her bright eyes cracked open slightly to see him. 

She should not be feeling this way. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. The way he looked at her with hunger , his sword grazing her skin just enough to scratch , her hot blood covering her neck as his cold aura blew around her. She felt the heat in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t know she liked this humiliation, she was scared out of her mind but something Inside of her craved this domination. hell if he was the last being she saw he was indeed deviously handsome and he held her life in his hands now.

He watched her body squirm under his feet as he continued his assault with his sword. Fresh red scratches started to form down her chest as he guided his sword under her bra. Her breasts heaved in fear and desperation. He could smell it in the air around this woman. Her fear, her blood, and strangely her desire. This game he was playing was dangerous but the way she squirmed and fit so perfectly under his boots seamed to pull him in deeper. 

His red eyes slowly made there way up to her blood stained lips then up to meet her half lidded eyes. Something burnd inside her. And him as well. Not only had this woman had the will to stand her ground against him but she actually managed to get a blow on him. That alone was something that sparked his interest. But here she was now under his feet and not even trying to fight for her life. It was exhilarating he had complete control over her, he dangled her life In front of her own eyes. 

The desperation and need clawed its way up his being and in a second he would be able to take that life away. This had him mad with desire. The way she looked up at him in fear and desperation it almost seemed like she was getting off on this humiliation and that was something Vergil could very well help her with. Interested by her body’s wants he clicked his tongue 

“Well well” He purrs as he tilts his head to the side his eyes met hers.

Her cheeks immediately heat up as his smooth voice invaded her brain. Her grip on his boot tightened as she held the back side of his blade. How did he know?! She should fight for her life right now! Instead she is laying here and taking this abuse. She needed to say something. 

“W-What are you doing to meee!!!” She suddenly moaned out against her own will as he moved his foot utop her, moving farther down so his heal could spread apart her thighs wile his toe put pressure on her pubic bone. Her hand on his leg dropped to her side and she gripped his sword tight. Blood flowing down her hands Punishing herself for parting her lips to his actions.

“Aren’t you filthy scum” he said eyes narrowed at her actions. He then cut the connection of her bra clean in half as she immediately let go of his sword and covered her eyes with the crook of her elbow. Her breasts spilled from there cups and he continued to drag his sword down to the middle of her chest. 

“Shut up... you bastard ” she whispered as blood ran from her fingers her face turning a shade of red. 

He then put slight pressure in the middle of her chest blood pooles around the tip.

“You dare speak to me that way..” his voice darkened as she winced and sucked in air in pain. She bit her lip refusing to move her arm. 

“I said shut up you Bastard! Stop!” She said alittle louder bracing for her death. 

He pushed deeper into her chest as more blood flowed from her it formed a pool in between her breasts no edges spilling off her. Her nipples begin to harden. 

This edge, her life and death all together in his hands , it had him fascinated. If she wanted to be humiliated he would give her the twisted pleasure in doing so. Her thighs shook beneath him. He could feel her heart pound through his boots. He pressed on her core more which she responded by biting her lip more and pounding both her fist to the ground Her eyes still shut. 

“It would Bring me great please to silence that filthy mouth of yours.” He growled out and she immediately balled her fists. 

“You fucking bastard i’lll ahhhhhh!!!!” She moaned as He stepped harder on her core and she unwillingly let out a loud moan. He took this chance to remove his blade from her chest and twist Yamato sideways to touch her already plump lips to the cold steal. 

She shook in want as the pool of blood on her chest began to overflow running down the sides of her perky breasts. She brought her other hand up to her bleeding chest as he pulled her bottom lip down with his sword. 

“Silence pray. Do as I tell you and you just might walk away with your life.” He said darkly his demon side clawing it’s way out. His arousal becoming apparent in his voice. 

Her whole body stilled when she felt his blade touch her lips. His voice was dark and evil. But for some reason her body kept reacting to it. What in the world was happening with her body, she wanted this man to use her. 

“Open” He stated. His blade pressed lightly to her plump lips. She obliged by opening her mouth slightly. 

He let out a sneer “Wider woman”  
She opened her mouth wider and he stuck his sword into her mouth her tongue touched the tip of his blade. 

“Now that your pretty mouth is silent. I want you to look at me.” He said a wicked smile graces his face. 

She dared to opened her eyes as she looked up at her enemy. Her mouth being to water as he held his sword in her mouth. 

His eyes glowed a bright red as he looked down at the woman below him. Perfection. Her blood smelled so good. His fangs poked past his lips. He added more pressure to her core with his foot and her eyes widened. Letting out a muffled moan that had him gripping his sword. He wanted to rip into her to really give her something to scream about but he would enjoy this ride much longer that she would.  
Her tongue inched out of her mouth slowly with the sharp metal depressing it. Her spit dangled in a slow drip from her mouth and into her throat. She was perfect. Her eyes lidded at the new found pleasure looking right up at him. What would it be like if her lips were around his..? 

“Good girl.” He hummed as he pressed on her mouth lightly with his sword. Sending more saliva falling on to her breasts. Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall. He then suddenly removed the blade from her mouth and stabbed the ground by her shoulder the sharp edge grazing her skin. 

She let out a hard scream as his blade cut her. His foot moved back up to her stomach as he took a knee beside her. He looked down at his shoe and noticed a wet stain on them. 

“Now look what you did Scum” He said slowly as he looked deep into her eyes almost testing her to get up and try to fight back.  
Her blush was across her whole face. She panted heavily as her breasts heaved up and down. He dragged his fingers across her blood stained chest and brought them up to his pail lips. He laped her blood from his fingers and let out what sound like a growl. He moved closer to her neck griped her chin in his hand and whispered 

“Now that you made a mess you better clean it up” he said his breath made her scratches sting and a shiver wracked thru her body. His fingers played at her lips.

“F-fuck....” she breathlessly moaned out. As soon as her cuss left her mouth he took the opertunity to shove his finger into her mouth as he shook his head. 

“It seems you haven’t learned your lesson.” He pressed firmly on her tongue her spit began to coat his fingers. 

“Still so dirty.” He sighed “You will clean this up.” He said into her ear as he stuck another finger into her mouth. 

Her head spun as he violated her mouth. Pleasure flooded her senses and she looked up at her captor. His voice caused her to shake. she tried to get up but he put pressure on her stomach. 

She let out a muffed cry. As her hand came up to brace herself. She looked into his red eyes almost pleading for him. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist trying to get them out of her mouth. 

He narrowed his eyes  
“Remember pray you do As I say.” He said as he removed his fingers from her mouth. He then slowly dragged them over the scratched Yamato made. 

Her skin erupted in goosebumps his breath Faning over her body. He trailed his wet fingers down and around Her already erect nipples. She watched as his hungry eyes moved over her body. She was painting hard and her eyes felt heavy. He then spoke softly into her ear and relieves then pressure on her stomach. 

“Kneel” He said as he stood up 

She stairs looking up at him confused. 

“I said kneel.” He said in a deadly growl. 

She sat up slowly watching his eyes dart over her body. Her blood dripws from her chest as she sits on her knees before him. He grips her chin in his palm as he looks down at her thumbing her blood stained lips. 

“I won’t ask again clean your mess Pray” he let go of her face and pushed her head down to crawl before his feet. She looked at his leather boots soked in her own arousal. She was ashamed that this was happening. She sat kneeling before him unmoving refusing his order. 

He then sighed “Defiance will  
Get you no where.” As he used his swords sheath to give her butt a smack

She let out a yelp as he smacked her. Her eyes looking at his boots she then began to lick her lips. She used her tongue to lap up her essence on his boots. 

Humiliating, dirty how could she have come so low. He was throughly enjoying every moment of her embarrassment. His eyes watched as she laped up her juices on his feet. Her back and head bobbing as she cleaned with her mouth. His arousal getting the better of him he let out a deep growl and began to bing his hands to rest on his belt. 

She laped up whatever she could as fast as she could when suddenly she heard the click of his belt. She looked up and saw him towering over her his long fingers gripping his belt tight as he undid the buckle. She couldn’t help it anymore she licked her lips slowly watching his eyes gaze over her tongue. 

He staired at her soked mouth. How dare she temp him so. Her tongue even licking her lips in anticipation. He woulld give her what she wanted. He unzipped his pants and reveled his erect cock to her face . She dragged her blood soked fingers along his legs as he lightly pumped his cock with one hand. His own fingers guided her face towards him. His fingers interlocked with her hair gripping it tight. He looked down at her with lust. 

“Such a good girl....Shall i reward you?” He whispered, looking down at her clouded eyes. 

“Y-yes Vergil....” She said her voice broken and breathless. 

The way she said his name had him more hard than he already was. Her lips quivered as she drew closer. He groped her hair with force as she stuck her tongue out to test his length. The tip of his cock touched her warm Wet tongue the same way Yamato did. Spit roles off her lips as she then took the tip of his cock into her mouth. She gazed up beneath him. Human and demon interlocking gazes. He gripes her head forcefully as he plunged into her mouth unable to hold back any longer. His hips move against her face as he uses her mouth for his own pleasure. She gasps and moans when ever she gets the air to do so. Her moans driving him closer to the edge. Her hands gripping his legs in desperation begging for him to be inside her. 

He suddenly stops moving her head and she sucks him from the base of his cock to the tip her tongue swirling it around. She lets the suction of her mouth out with a pop and she licks her lips her eyes wanting more from him. 

She took him into her mouth again sensuality going slow with her mouth. Her small hand wrapped around his thick cock as she continued to pump him into her. Both there breathing was erratic. Reaching his limit he let out a soft groan and spilled his seed into her mouth. Her tongue dripping with her wet siliva and his thick load, It fell on her lips, trickled down her breast and on to the floor below them making more of a mess upon his boots. She looked back up to him as he gripped her hair tight. 

“I guess I have more cleaning to do.” She said with sass as she went to lick his boots again willingly.

“Then you better get to it then Pray.” He said as he watched her bow before his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a day no beta so ya. I am thinking of starting afew collections for Vergil X reader docs I wrote lmk if you want to  
> Read them thanks fam - Julia Rika


End file.
